My Only One
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Alex Gaskarth; new to Baltimore, Maryland can't help but want to get close to the lanky boy with the most protective friends he's ever seen.  full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Only One**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Slash, &amp; Sexy times (maybe) ;D<strong>  
><strong>Summary :<strong> **Alex Gaskarth; new to Baltimore, Maryland can't help but want to get close to the lanky boy with the most protective friends he's ever seen. There are some rules about friending Jack Barakat though. You had to get approval from Zack Merrick and Rian Dawson. It was a sort of marriage bond except if you make Jack upset even once, you're gone.  
>Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Gaskarth or Jack Barakat. Nor do I own All Time Low.<strong>**  
>Author Notes : bottom!jack to make this story even more awesome :).<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Barakat lived a normal life, he wasn't popular. People at school though did know him. School wasn't bad, no one called him 'fag' or any of the other provocative words. It wasn't that Jack was mean and menacing, no the exact opposite. His best friends"parents" Zack Merrick and Rian Dawson on the other hand were mean and menacing when they needed to be. He actually lived a normal life despite the fact of Alex Gaskarth. Jack was used to not being seen and not being given attention. Alex was new to Jack's high school, spotting the tall boy and immediately wanting to befriend the younger boy. There was just something about the quiet boy that made Alex intrigued.

"Jacky babe!" called Alex. Speak of the devil, thought Jack. He sped up walking, nearly sprinting down the hallway. He dodged the rush of students trying to make their way to the cafeteria, pushing himself out the school doors and rushing around the corner. He slid down the wall, waiting for five minutes before coming out of hiding and moving to sit under his favorite tree. He pulled out a bag of Doritos and leaned against the tree, eating his lunch. Before you ask, Jack is not starving himself. Nor is he anorexic or bulimic. He snacked during class. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, a can of Sprite, and a bag of gummy worms.

"Jacky babe." purred a voice right next to his ear. Jack jumped, dropping the bag of chips and falling forward. He turned around with wide eyes to see Alex. The older boy was just a few inches shorter than him with honey brunet hair and deep passionate brown eyes. "Did I scare you Jacky?"

Jack just frowned and grabbed his backpack, storming away from the older boy. Alex scrambled up to chase after the younger boy. This was the older boy's first time he got Jack alone. He was always usually flanked by Zack Merrick and Rian Dawson.

"Jacky! I'm sorry!" called Alex as he finally caught up to Jack, grabbing the younger by the wrist and jerking him to a stop.

"Leave me alone." said Jack quietly, shaking his arm furiously in an attempt to get Alex to release him. Alex just tightened his grip and the younger boy was sure he was going to have a bruise there. He looked around for any source of help. He saw his friends Rian and Zack rounding the corner.

"RIAN! ZACK!" he called desperately, shaking his arms to get their attention. Their heads immediately snapped to look at Alex and Jack. The two older boys eyes locked on Alex's hand wrapped tightly around Jack's wrist. The two ran over, pulling Jack violently away from the older boy. Jack bit back a yelp and was just thankful for the help.

"What are you doing **_touching_** our baby?" growled Zack as Rian checked Jack for injuries.

"How dare you lay a hand on our baby?" hissed Rian. He pushed Jack behind him, protecting the younger boy.

"I just wanted to talk to him." said Alex, trying to catch Jack's eyes. Jack avoided eye-contact, slipping his hand into Ryan's and squeezing.

"Guys come on, let's just go." mumbled Jack, slipping his free hand into Zack's and tugging. Zack gave Alex one last glare before he and Rian pulled Jack toward the school.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Rian in a motherly way. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Yes mum." he replied, pecking Rian and Zack on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me mum and dad."

"Anything for our little love child." replied Rian and Zack. Jack giggled. Alex stared after Jack longingly. When they were out of sight he kicked a nearby pebble, cursing to himself. He ruffled his hair in frustration and made his way back into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Only One**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Slash, &amp; Sexy times (maybe) ;D<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Alex Gaskarth; new to Baltimore, Maryland can't help but want to get close to the lanky boy with the most protective friends he's ever seen. There are some rules about friending Jack Barakat though. You had to get approval from Zack Merrick and Rian Dawson. It was a sort of marriage bond except if you make Jack upset even once, you're gone.<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Gaskarth or Jack Barakat. Nor do I own All Time Low.****  
>Author Notes : bottom!jack to make this story even more awesome :).<strong>

* * *

><p>The three boys entered Rian and Zack's apartment. Why does Rian and Zack have their own apartment? Because Zack's parents let Zack do whatever the fuck he wants while Rian begged his parents to let him live with his boyfriend, Zack. Rian's parents couldn't say no to their only child; letting Rian live with Zack and Jack with the promise of weekly visits from their son. Jack's parents had done the same. They'd never seen Jack fight for something as hard in his life. The three boys entered the shared apartment. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms. Zack and Rian shared one while Jack had a room to himself. And to make sure Jack wouldn't be mentally scarred the couple had decided to politely kick the young boy out of the apartment before getting to the dirty deed.<p>

Jack stepped out of his bedroom to the living room where Rian was snuggled into Zack's side watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. The young boy scowled to himself and smoothed down the wrinkles in his white Jagk shirt.

"Guys, I'm going to work." said the young boy as he made his way to the door.

"You don't have to work you know Jacky, you don't have to pay for anything." said Zack, sitting up. Rian nodded in agreement.

"If you continue not to let me pay, I'll go and buy my own apartment." said Jack, face serious.

"NO!" yelled Rian and Zack. "Our child will NOT live alone! You know how many pedo's would love to get their hands on you?"

The young boy rolled his eyes at their overreacting. "Then let me pay for my rent. You can buy me pillows and a bed but let me pay for my part of the rent."

The couple set their lips in a tight line and nodded. "Yes son."

"Thanks. Bye mum! Dad! I'll see you two later at 5. So if you're gonna do the dirty deed, do it before 5 so I won't have to blow my brains out later."

"Yes son." the couple sulked. The young boy giggled and exited the apartment, taking the stairs and walked down the street to the small coffee shop that stood at the corner. He entered the shop and was greeted by Christofer Drew, his boss. The young boy hopped onto the counter, swinging his legs over and onto the other side.

"What did I tell you about that?" hissed Christofer, scowl on his face. Jack gave his boss a small smile and went over to hug him.

"Sorry Chris." apologized the teen. Christofer rolled his eyes but hugged the younger boy back, earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Just go around next time, please."

"Yes Chris!"

"You say that every time."

Jack just smiled cheekily, pressing another kiss to Chris' cheek. Chris playfully rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Get to work Jacky."

"Yes Chris!"

A few hours had passed and it was now four forty-nine. A few minutes till five and Jack was going home. Christofer only let Jack work from three to five o' clock since the senior was still in school. The aforementioned boy had his head rested on the counter, almost asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jacky! Wakey wakey!" called Christofer followed by a stinging feeling from his ass. The young boy snapped his head up, rubbing at his stinging bottom. He pouted and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry Jacky, but a guy wants to talk to you."<p>

"Zack or Rian? Or both?" mumbled Jack, laying his head down on the counter again, planning on going back to sleep.

"A senior named Alex Gaskarth. He's waiting outside the shop. I told him you get out in 5 minutes." Jack snapped his head up at the mention of the name and dropped to the floor, crawling toward the staff room. Christofer watched the young boy, eyebrow quirked in amusement. He followed him.

"How could you confirm that I work here?" moaned Jack, huddled in a corner of the room. "He's creepy and won't leave me alone."

"You're gay, what are you complaining about?" questioned Christofer, arms crossed and lips pulled up in amusement.

"He's hot, yeah but creepy! I'm not even fucking exaggerating!"

"Give the kid a chance. He doesn't look like a rapist."

"You never know! You can't leave me with that devil!"

"Get your ass up Jacky; shift's over."

"Don't make me go!" begged Jack, grabbing onto Christofer's leg like a kid who didn't want to leave his mum. Christofer chuckled and shook off Jack.

"Either you exit this coffee shop willingly or I have Alex come in here and get you."

The young boy stood up quickly, exiting the staff room. He saw Alex waiting outside the coffee shop but he wasn't facing the boy. He sighed in relief and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck, putting on some shades and a beanie. He exited the coffee shop, walking up the street toward his apartment. His plan seemed easy enough but Alex could see straight through Jack's disguise.

"Jacky!" called the older boy. Jack internally groaned. He continued walking, hoping the older boy would just give up. But no such luck, Alex was a persistent person. The young boy spun around to face the older boy. He pulled his shades and beanie off, glaring.

"What do you want?" demanded the young boy quietly. Alex looked into the boy's brown eyes breath catching in his throat. There was a five minute silence. Jack gave a frustrated sigh before turning to walk home. Alex shook his head and grabbed onto the younger boy's wrist. The young boy spun around to face the older boy, eyes flashing with anger.

"How many times are you gonna grab me like this?" asked Jack.

"How many times are you gonna avoid me like this?" Alex shot back. The young boy quieted down.

"Okay, since we're both calm and alone. What is it you want from me?"

"To be your friend." Jack gave Alex an "Are you fucking kidding me?" look.

"Before you become my friend you have to go through a background check and interview from my 'mum and dad.'" stated Jack seriously, using his index and middle fingers to quote. "I'm not even shitting."

"I'll do that then. Tomorrow at school. I'll talk to Rian and Zack about it." said Alex with a determined smile.

"Are you serious? Zack and Rian hate you already."

"I'll make them love me." Jack looked at Alex with wide eyes before giggling. He leaned over to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"It's your face. Good luck." Jack slipped his wrist out of Alex's loosened grasp, walking toward his apartment. When the young boy was out of sight Alex pumped his fist in the air, cheering.


End file.
